1. Field of the Invention
With respect to the classification of art as established by and in the U.S. Patent Office, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled "Special Receptacle or Package" (Class 206) and pertains to containers made of tubular plastic with at least one access port or hole closed with a fluid-tight and removable cover or cap. This container is made for excluding moisture from the stored contents during shipping, storing and dispensing of solids or fluids. This container may include an internal bladder or liner where high sanitation or inert conditions are desired or vital.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage containers are found in many sizes, shapes and constructions. The storage container of this invention contemplates using thermoplastic tubing such as PVC or the like. The tubing may be of any configuration such as round or rectangular and is usually made in long lengths which are then cut to desired lengths. Tubular containers for rod-like members, powders and fluids are not new and among the many found in general class identified above are U.S. Pat. No. 1,682,179 to KREMBS, as issued Aug. 28, 1928, which pertains to retaining a grouping of welding rods. This is an erected carton with side panels of relatively a strong blank. This container is not contemplated to be fluid-tight. U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,278 to WILSON, as issued Mar. 15, 1949, showed a tubular member, but the end caps do not suggest a fluid-tight enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,213, as issued to ROBINSON Jr. on Dec. 13, 1949, showed a tubular enclosure with sheet metal caps or bungs. The tubular portion is of cardboard or fiber and the like. The containers are contemplated for shipping and do not suggest a fluid-tight enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,888 to PAYNTON Sr., as issued Mar. 21, 1961, disclosed an archery package for storage and shipping arrows. A fluid-tight enclosure is not taught.
Also noted is U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,788 to FORD, as issued Apr. 9, 1963, which pertains to a knitting needle holder of thin plastic tubing and there is no suggestion of strength and fluid-tight construction. A rod toter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,148, as issued to HONHART on Feb. 15, 1966. This toter is open to the top although for welding rods which may total several pounds. U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,274 to INGLISH, issued Nov. 12, 1974, pertains to a capillary tube dispenser and uses an open top cup to hold these tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,202 to LASICH, as issued June 14, 1977, shows a one-piece plastic cap used with a tube member. There is no teaching of making the container fluid-tight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,992, as issued to BERGSTEIN on Oct. 4, 1977, shows a tubular container, but there is no teaching of a fluid-tight container.